Love Song
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Quinn et Santana débarque a NY pour empêché Rachel de tournée une scène topless, seulement elles ne s'attendait pas a être attiré l'une par l'autre, physiquement et peut être plus. OS Quinntana


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Comment aller vous ?

Me revoilà avec un OS Quinntana se déroulant dans l' épisode 12 de la saison 4 mise a nue, en espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.

Désolé pour les fautes éventuelles.

Évidemment tout appartiens a Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>Titre : Love Song.<p>

Résumé : Quinn et Santana débarque a NY pour empêché Rachel de tournée une scène topless, seulement elles ne s'attendait pas a être attiré l'une par l'autre, physiquement et peut être plus. OS Quinntana.

XXXX

POV Externe :

Du topless ? Vraiment ? Rien que de l'imaginer faire du topless donner la nausée a Santana. Rachel Berry seins étais de son point de vu la pire idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir même pour un film étudiant qui serait a coup sure complètement raté.

-A quoi tu pense Santana ?

-Je me demande comment on peut souhaiter voir Rachel seins nue ! Cela m'horrifie.

-Fait pas ta coincer Lopez. Je suis sur que si tu en avait l'occasion tu coucherais avec elle sans hésitation ».

-Oh la ferme Fabray ! Déclara Santana d''un air outré suite a la déclaration de Quinn.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que faire ça serait une grosse erreur, qu'elle le regrettera, Kurt a eu raison de nous appeler pour l'aider a la faire changer d'avis. Continua t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-Définitivement ça serait une grosse erreur. Confirma la blonde.

Le train s'arrêta peu après leurs petite échange, heureusement pour elles Santana étais déjà venu auparavant a New York, pour noël plus précisément et pouvais donc les mener jusqu'à l'appartement de Rachel et Kurt sans problème.

Elles toquèrent a la porte d'entrée et entendirent des pas des talons, puis Rachel qui parler a Kurt croyant que c'était lui et non ses deux amies du Glee Club Santana et Quinn.

-Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? S'exclama Rachel qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas du tout a les voir ici.

-Lady Hummel nous appeler a l'aide pour une intervention très urgente.

-A quel sujet ? Demanda Rachel.

-Toi.

-Si je comprend bien, vous êtes venu a New York car Kurt vous la demander.

-On va aussi faire du shopping. Argumenta Santana.

-Et s'excuser au près de Quinn pour lui avoir collé une très grosse baffe.

-En théorie. On verra si ça se fait ou pas.

-Rachel tu peut pas tourner une scène nue.

-Ce n'est pas une scène nue c'est du topless. Se défendit-elle.

-C'est pareil, C'est plus que ce que l'on aimerait voir de toi. Déclara la latina en fessant une moue dégouter.

-Imaginons que tu le fasse pense a la règle du 222, dans deux semaine comment tu te sentira ?

-Tu te sentira sûrement très bien, tu sentira sûrement même une légère petite brise sur tes œufs aux plats. Tu sera revigorer.

-Et ensuite comment tu te sentira deux mois plus tard ? Demanda Quinn.

-J'en sais rien, nerveuse , inquiète que le film sois nul. Dit-elle en soupirant

-Rachel, C'est un film d'étudiant ça ne sera pas brillant.

-Et deux ans après ?

-Coupable et entrain d'espéré que mes enfant le verrons jamais.

-Il le verrons forcément. Et après ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

Suite a la déclaration de Santana, tout comme elle Quinn hocha positivement la tête.

-Pour..Pourquoi j'écoute des conseil venant de toi ? Ta pas eu une sextape sur internet ? Questionna Rachel.

-Si une sextape qui continue de me poursuivre encore aujourd'hui, tape mon nom sur internet.

-Santana Lopez, nue, lesbienne, sexy, nichons mexicaine ou dominicaine ? …

-Bingo !

-Oui mais ça peut être une façon de prendre le pouvoir !

-Oui mais pas dans un film d'étudiant qui doit sûrement parler d'une grand mère Alzheimer.

-On s'inquiète pour toi, et pour une fois on agis pas que dans notre intérêt.

-S'il-te-plait change d'avis.

Santana et Quinn fessait les magasins comme convenue quand Quinn reçu un SMS.

De Rachel à Quinn :

« Vous aviez raison, je ne peut pas faire ça, je suis partie pendant les répétitions, vous pouvez me rejoindre dans environs deux heures a l'auditorium de la NYADA ? »

-Rachel a enfin changé d'avis ! Elle veut qu'on la rejoigne plus tard ça te convient ? Demanda Quinn à Santana avant de rentré dans une cabine d'essayage.

-Tant mieux elle l'aurait regretter et oui pas de problème.

-Ok je lui répond. Et reste a porte de mains je veut ton avis.

Elle envoya donc un message a Rachel puis se déshabilla afin d'essayer la robe qui lui plaisait.

Noir, simple, plus près du corps que ce qu'elle porter habituellement mais sans pour autant être vulgaire ou quitter son look.

Elle ferma tant bien que mal la fermeture qui se trouver au dos de la robe et ouvrit le rideaux de manière a faire face a Santana qui ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer ce qui fit sourire la blonde, satisfaite de son effet.

-Tu est magnifique Q. Vraiment.

-Merci San'

-Donc je la prend ? La questionna t-elle.

-Définitivement, cette robe te va a ravir.

-Fait attention Lopez tu commence a baver. Déclara Quinn avant de refermer le rideaux non sans lancer un clin d'œil a Santana.

Elle n'arriva cependant pas a rouvrir la fermeture éclaire et fut donc dans l'obligation de demander de l'aide a Santana, ce qu'elle accepta non sans se moquer.

-Tu n'est pas blonde pour rien.

-Haha très drôle !

Quinn sentis Santana ouvrir la fermeture et la descendre délicatement laissant ses doigts courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui provoquant une vague des frissons incontrôlé, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur dans l'espoir de repousser cette sensation des plus agréable en vain.

Elle croisa ensuite le regard sombre de Santana dans le miroir se trouvant face a elles.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge.

-Euh... Je t'attend dans le magasin.

-Ok. Murmura Quinn faiblement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard elles retrouvèrent Rachel comme demander dans l'auditorium, elles discutèrent et rigolèrent quand Rachel arriva tout sourire et commença a chanter.

[Rachel]

Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on too

Convinced me to please you

[Santana & Rachel]

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

[Santana, Rachel & Quinn]

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

[Quinn]

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

[Santana]

'cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

[Rachel]

I won't write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one,

[Quinn]

you see I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

[Rachel, Quinn & Santana]

Is that why you wanted a love song (Quinn: Hey!)

(Quinn: Yeah!) 'cause you asked for itv 'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song (Quinn: Write you a love song)

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

[Rachel & Quinn]

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute (Quinn: For a minute babe)

[Rachel & Santana (Quinn)]

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas (Walk the seven seas)

when I believe that

There's a reason to

Write you (Write you a love song)

a love song today

[Quinn]

Today

[Rachel]

Hey, Today

[Quinn]

I won't write you a love song

Today

[Rachel]

I won't write you a love song!

[Rachel, Santana & Quinn]

Today!

-Merci encore, mon père dit toujours les vieux amis y a que ça de vrai. Vous devez vraiment partir ? J'aimerais vraiment vous invité a dîner.

-Ça serait avec plaisir.

-Je suis pas presser de partir, je me plaît bien ici, le Kentucky ne me manque vraiment pas.

-Par contre le repas je m'occupe de tout donc vous rentré et moi je vais acheter ce qu'il faut OK ? Demanda Rachel en quittant la NYADA.

-Ok ça marche. Répondit Quinn et Santana en cœur.

Elle arrivèrent donc a l'appartement au bout de dix minutes de marches dans les grande rue de New York noir de monde puis s'installèrent sur le canapé en attendant l'arrivé de Rachel ou Kurt, assise l'une a coté de l'autre, se fixant, se scrutant, pensant au différent élément de la journée.

-Ça va ? Demanda Santana après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Hein euh oui, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensé. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, a quoi tu pensé ?

-Rien d'important.

-Oh aller Q dit moi ! Insista t-elle.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si !

-Ok ! C'est bon. Céda t-elle.

-Alors ?

-Je repenser a cette après midi, lorsque nous fessions du shopping.

-Et plus précisément ? Me questionna t-elle.

-Lorsque tu est venu m'aider dans la cabine.

-Plus précisément lorsque tu as frissonner a mon toucher ?

-Oui … Avoua Quinn en trouvant subitement le sol très intéressant.

-Mais que vois-je Ice Queen ne reste pas de marbres devant la magnifique et parfaite Santana Lopez.

-Oh tait toi. Déclara la dite Ice Queen en rigolant et osant croiser le regard de Santana.

Voyant que cette dernière n'étais pas décidé a arrêté de rigoler elle décida d'attraper un oreiller et de lui lancer. Un sourire victorieux prit place sur le visage angélique de la blonde quand son amie reçu l'oreiller en pleine figure.

-Comment as tu osé ? fit-elle indigner

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue dans un geste qui se voulais très mature.

-Tu l'aura voulu. Déclara sa latina préféré avant de littéralement se jeter sur elle.

-San... Santana... Arrête... j'arrive plus a respiré. S'exclama Quinn a bout de souffle sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

Une fois encore elle n'en fit qu'a sa tête et ne s'arrêta pas. Usant du peu de force qui lui rester Quinn la plaqua contre le canapé, appuyant tout son poids sur elle l'empêchant ainsi de bouger correctement et se retrouvant par la même occasion allongé sur elle.

-Je savais que tu rêver secrètement de coucher avec moi. Fit Santana malicieusement.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Lopez. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

-Donc si je t'embrasse ça ne te fera rien et du restera insensible a mon charme ?

-Évidement ! S'exclama la blonde en essayant d'avoir un ton convainquant.

Elle vis son regard passer de ses yeux a ses lèvres a plusieurs reprise avant de se relever légèrement et difficilement Quinn la retenant toujours prisonnière d'un maximum de mouvement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda Quinn faiblement.

Pour toute réponse elle s'empara de ses lèvres la fessant gémir de surprise, elle desserra son emprise autours des poignet de la brune qui en profita pour passer une mains autours de la nuque de Quinn de manière a approfondir le baiser ce que cette dernière ne refusa pas malgré ce qu'elle avais pu dire quelques minutes auparavant. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur la fessant de nouveau gémir de douleur mais également de plaisir.

-OH MON DIEU !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu croit Rachel! S'exclama rapidement Quinn en se relevant rapidement mais ne descendant pas pour autant de Santana.

-Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda Kurt en arrivant.

-Elles étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble.

-C'est faux on fessait seulement s'embrasser !

-C'est que c'est mieux. Rigola Kurt ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des deux jeunes femmes qui s'embrasser il y a encore quelques secondes.

-Si on aller manger et que vous m'expliquer le fin fond de l'histoire ? Proposa Kurt.

-Ok.

Ils s'installèrent dans le silence avant que Kurt ne prenne la parole.

-Alors ? Qui m'explique ?

-C'était un moment d'égarement.

-Un très bon moment d'égarement. Continua Santana.

-Et si on étais pas arrivé que serait-il arrivé ? Questionna Kurt.

-Je ne sais pas. Déclara Quinn en se perdant dans ses pensé essayant de trouver une réponse a cette question.

-Ne te prend pas la tête Q. Oublie ce baiser. Déclara Santana.

Seulement Quinn n'étais pas sur de pouvoir oublier ce qu'elle fit subtilement remarqué.

-Comme si quelqu'un pouvait oublier un baiser échanger avec la grande Santana Lopez. Dit-je en fessant rire mes amis présent.

Peu après avoir manger, Quinn,Santana, Rachel et Kurt avaient regarder un film choisit par Lady Hummel, autant dire qu'il n'avais pas étais pas étais au goût de tous, Santana c'était donc amuser a tester les limites de Quinn assise a ses coté.

-Santana Lopez !

-Oui ? Fit-elle innocemment alors que Quinn entrée dans la chambre qui leurs étais prêter pour la nuit.

-A quoi tu joue ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Q.

-Tu ma chercher, tu ma embrasser, tu as laisser tes mains se balader lorsque nous étions sur le canapé, donc je repose ma question, a quoi tu joue ?

-Tu ne ma pas repousser, tu as répondu a mon baiser et tu a aimer, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Se défendit Santana.

-Est ce que je te plaît ? Lui demanda Quinn hésitante.

-Évidemment, regarde toi, tu peut avoir qui tu veut en un claquement de doigts.

-Ne prend pas mal ce que je vais dire mais est ce que tu fait ça juste pour coucher avec moi car tu est en manque de sexe ? Demanda t-elle avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit qu'elles partagerais .

-Quoi ? Non bien sur que non ! Même si oui je suis un peu en manque de sexe et que je ne serait pas contre coucher avec toi. Déclara la latina en prenant une position assise sur le coup de l'étonnement et pour mieux regarder son interlocutrice.

-Ok. Répond t-elle simplement, faiblement et visiblement légèrement perdu.

-Quinn je me répète mais ne te prend pas la tête pour une fois Ok ? Fait ce dont tu as envie sans te soucier du reste, sans te poser de questions.

En un fragment de seconde et sans vraiment savoir qui eu le courage de faire le premiers pas leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

-Quinn... Commença Santana en se reculant a contre cœur.

-Je fait ce dont j'ai envie sans me soucier du reste, sans me poser de questions fait en de même.

Santana croisa de nouveau le regard de Quinn pour être sur du choix de cette dernière avant de finalement capturé les lèvres de la blonde dans un nouveau baiser, annonçant par la même occasion une nuit prometteuse, et qui sait peut être plus.

* * *

><p>So … Qu'en avait vous penser ? Avez vous aimez ? Quel moment avez vous préféré ? Dite moi dans une petite reviews.<p>

A bientôt

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
